


Must Be Some Sneeze

by RosyPumpkin, ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Flowers Bloom With Love and Hard Work [13]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Sonic has quite the sneeze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these in order timeline wise for now, but future pieces may be out of order. If you're ever confused, the timeline can be found here:
> 
> http://rosypumpkinstudios.tumblr.com/flowershoptimeline

Sonic was slower than normal on his way to the flower shop. The seasons were changing, going from cool to hot, and the buzz of pollen in the air made Sonic’s nose itch and throat burn. He’d taken Allegra, but it usually just made him tired and not much else. He felt like a dog, panting through his mouth, but he didn’t want to choke on his own snot, so it would have to do.

He was almost certain he was becoming allergic to the flowers. Upon his return home from the shop, his eyes would be puffy and red, and his nose clogged. It sucked, absolutely sucked, but he could endure. He had to endure. He didn’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t go see that cute associate. Sonic had been visiting Shadow at the shop for a few months now, trying to get that crabby associate to smile, because wow, that smile was so pretty. He’d fallen in love the moment he saw it, how bashful Shadow had been, how flustered he got. It was just too adorable.

Sonic entered the store. It was warm inside, but not unbearably so, and humid. Flowers stood everywhere, proudly displaying their colors and shapes and sizes, and despite all their beauty his eyes were always drawn to the shimmering black quills of that hedgehog. Tails had said something about color theory and how the absence of color amidst all the flowers must attract the eye, but Sonic didn’t listen or care. He was sure Shadow would be just as mysterious and pretty on a black background as he was on a colored one.

“Hi Shadow!” He called, voice strained. Shadow stood upright, placing his hands on his back as he stretched.

“Hello Sonic. You sound terrible.”

“Yeah. Allergies.”

“If you have allergies, you shouldn’t be here.”

“But then I wouldn’t get to spend time with you!”

Shadow rolled his eyes. “You hardly know me, besides that I work in a flower shop and study botany.”

“Not true!” Sonic waggled a finger at him. “I know you like drawing! And you’re super smart, and you have really neat handwriting, and you’re a hard worker, and-”

“Okay, okay-”

“I’m not done!”

“No, Sonic-”

“I’m not done! Hold on-”

“Ugh!” Shadow threw his hands in the air as Sonic continued.

“You’re really graceful, you don’t eat anything but coffee and ramen, and-”

Sonic’s face suddenly scrunched up, gasping before shrieking out a sneeze that rattled some of the nearby plants and made him double over. It startled Shadow so badly he fell backwards onto a fern plant, causing him to shout.

“What the hell was that?!”

Sonic sniffled, pulling a tissue out of his pocket and wiping down his arm and nose, trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

“Ugh, sorry! I- I tried not to! Oh my god, you’re face- ah ha ha!” Sonic tossed the used napkin into the trash can as he laughed. “That was priceless! Oh my god, hee hee!”

Shadow, glared at him. “No- that- it couldn’t be-”

“Is everyone okay?!” Marie rushed from the backroom and helped Shadow up. “I heard a scream! What happened?!”

“Sorry! Sorry! That was just me!” Sonic reached for Shadow, who recoiled.

“Don’t you dare touch me with your nasty booger hands!”

“What?” Marie looked between them curiously, a smile creeping across her face.

“Yeah, sorry. I was hoping you’d never have to see me sneeze.”

“Ugh,” Shadow put his hand over his heart, clutching his shirt. “Me either. You gave me a freaking heart attack. That actually hurt.”

“That was a sneeze?!” Marie stood shocked, laughing, gaping at the blue hedgehog, who also started laughing, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

“Yeah, I’ve tried learning how to sneeze like a normal person but I just can’t.”

“Let me just say,” Shadow muttered, pointing at him and glaring, “if you ever do that again, you will be banned from this shop. I don’t think I can survive another heart attack.”

“Aw c'mon Shads! I can’t help it!”

“You’d better learn, because that was almost as ridiculous and obnoxious as your excuses for flowers.”

“Oh please, my sneezes aren’t that obnoxious.”

Shadow adjusted the pots that had almost fallen off the shelf, hanging precariously over the edge, glaring at him from the side.

“Yes, they are.”

Marie shook her head as she left, the two boys playfully bickering. She watched them for a moment before disappearing into the back room.

“If they aren’t dating yet, they should be.”


End file.
